Magnetic treatment of fluids is a well known means for producing various effects on the fluid. For example, the application of a north magnetic field into a fluid flow line is known to prevent particulate matter from clogging the line.
Magnetic flow line conditioners can be categorized as "uni-polar" or "mono-polar" devices, which attempt to introduce only either a north or south field into the flow line, or as "bi-polar" devices, which introduce both fields. However, research has shown that certain desired results are optimized if only one polarity is introduced. The particular pole used is dictated by the treatment desired. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,605,498, 4,568,901, and 3,947,533 each discuss various applications of magnetic conditioning for flow lines.
The device featured in U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,498 to Kulish, is typical of known devices. That device generally comprises a cylindrical casing surrounding a fluid flow line. The casing holds a plurality of magnet sections arranged to surround a part of the flow line. The strength of the applied magnetic field depends on the strength and mass of the magnet. A problem with existing devices is that they do not optimally transmit the magnetic field from the magnetic source to the fluid in the flow line. A need exists for an improved magnetic conditioner for fluid flow lines that maximizes the field strength available from a given size magnet.